Drarry Oneshots
by Little Miss Potterhead
Summary: A collection of short Drarry oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Everything recognisable from the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling**

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

_Prompt – Ron and Hermione get curious when they notice Harry's patronus has changed from a stag to a ferret_

"Why are the Dementors are back again?" Harry shouted over the roar of the wind.

"No idea!" replied Hermione.

The dementors began circling them, getting closer. Focusing on his happiest memory, Harry uttered the incatation with all of his might: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Where a stag would have been previously, a smaller mammal stood. A ferret, to be precise.

"Harry, I don't mean to ruin your moment or anything... but why is your patronus a ferret?" Ron asked tentatively.

"I have no idea." Harry supplied quickly. Perhaps too quickly. However, there was no time to dwell on the change, as Professor Snape was hurrying towards them, followed by a small group of wizards. They seemed angry.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

"I think if I stay up any longer I'll pass out," said Harry, standing up. "See you in the morning." Waiting keenly for Harry to leave, Ron and Hermione turned to face each other.

"It's rather odd, isn't it? Harry's patronus, I mean."

"Certainly," replied Hermione, though she seemed to know something Ron didn't.

"What is it?" Ron asked her.

"Well, I have a theory as to why Harry's patronus changed. You see, patronuses _can _change – but only because of love. It changes to the other person's patronus, one that matches it, or, if the other person is unable to conjure a patronus, an animal that represents them. Now, remember back in 4th year when Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret?"

"You don't think..."

"Oh, I most certainly do," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone only she could pull off. "I believe that Harry is madly in love with Draco Malfoy."

And, being Hermione Granger, she was once again right.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

**A/N Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I was banned from the internet for 3 months but I'm back now and here to stay!**

It began as a normal breakfast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Little did they know, a secret was about to be revealed.

At the Gryffindor table sat the so-called 'Golden Trio'. Harry Potter, the vanquisher of the most powerful dark wizard of the 20th century, sat between his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, just like any other wizard his age. Unlike any other wizard his age, he was about to tell the whole school something that would either have them cheering and saying 'it's about time!', or start a small war. Most likely the latter.

Harry looked across the room, made eye contact, subtly nodded and, perfectly synchronised with the recipient of his gaze, walked up to the front of the hall. He and the person next to him cleared their throats loudly , making the Hogwarts population turn their heads. My, were they surprised by who they saw there!

Knowing that everyone was watching them, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's lips crashed together, much to the horror of almost everyone in the room. Everyone, that is, except Ginny Weasley, who had known for weeks.

When they broke apart, Harry turned to the crowd and declared proudly, "May I present my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."

Nobody noticed the grin on Severus Snape's face.

**A/N: Leave a review if you liked it! Or if you didn't! Reviews all round!**


	3. Chapter 3

'Harry?'

Upon hearing that voice he knew all too well whispering at him from a cupboard in a busy corridor of Hogwarts, Harry had to restrain himself from running straight in there and kissing the one the voice belongs to.

But he can't. They both have reputations to uphold that can't be tarnished by forbidden love. Oh, what Harry would give to spend every minute of every day in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

Draco wouldn't usually be this blatant with his attempts to get Harry's attention (not that he needed to get it: Harry's eyes were always on him), but if he was willing to risk everything they've worked for it must be incredibly important.

Harry quickly slipped into the cupboard, unnoticed by the crowds of students making their way to class.

'We need to talk,' said Draco. 'I know that you told them.'

'I - I don't know what you're talking about,' replied Harry, shakily.

'We agreed not to keep secrets.'

'I'm sorry, Draco.' Harry said sincerely. 'I didn't mean to tell them, but they knew something was different about me. They knew I was seeing someone in secret. I kept quiet at the start, but they kept pestering me about it and trying to guess who it was. Ron said your name as a joke, but he could tell from my face it wasn't. I trust them not to tell anybody.'

Draco looked less angry than before.

'I'm not sure I can. They still hate me.'

'They don't really. I've talked to both of them about it, and neither are going to be inviting you for a sleepover any time soon, but if I'm happy, so are they.'

'Are you happy?'

'Joyous'

**Sorry it's been so long! I try to write when I can, but sometimes school and stuff gets in the way. It's the summer holidays now so expect more in the next month or so! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long but here's another inspired fic I wrote a few months ago. I tried to do the iPod shuffle challenge but I did it wrong and spent about a week writing instead of three minutes!**

Song: Everything Changes by Take That

We're a thousand miles apart

But you know I love you

The horn of the taxi could be heard from the seventh floor of Draco Black and Harry Potter's shared London flat. Draco wasn't ready to leave, but since his father stopped him from accessing the Malfoy vault at Gringotts, he needed all the money he could get. This job paid far more than any other he could get in the UK. His wages as a Healer at St Mungo's couldn't support him much longer. Draco wished Harry could come with him, but Harry needs to stay as the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was Harry's first home. Draco's too.

Harry's eyes were brimming with tears as he said goodbye to Draco.

'I'm going to miss you so much,' Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

'I'll miss you too. We can still write to each other. Italy isn't another planet.'

'It might as well be... I can barely stand to be away from you for a day, never mind two years.'

'Love can conquer any distance or time.' Draco replied with a sad smile.

'You're such a dork, Draco.'

'I know.'

And with that, Draco pulled Harry toward him in a searing kiss that explained his feelings without words. When they broke apart, both were in tears.

'I love you, Harry.'

'I love you too, Draco.'

As Draco climbed into the taxi, Harry waved, tears streaming down his face.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

8 months later

Harry awoke to an owl pecking at his bedroom window. He got up to open the window and collect what the owl had brought. What Harry read on the cover of that day's Prophet tempted him to fly to Italy right then in his pyjamas.

DRACO MALFOY SPOTTED WITH ITALIAN QUIDDITCH PLAYER

Slytherin's own Draco Black (previously Malfoy) has been spotted in a restaurant in Rome with Chaser on the Italian Quidditch team Matteo Barile, despite being in a long-term relationship with Hogwarts professor Harry Potter. The two are presumed to have been on a date. What shall Potter think of his lover's involvement with another man? Go to page 12 for the full story!

Harry was furious. They'd been through so much to keep their long-distance relationship going: sending letters every other day, visits at the weekends, and for what? Certainly not so Draco can cheat on him with an incredibly handsome Quidditch player. Harry was supposed to be Draco's incredibly handsome (ex) Quidditch player!

Harry stood in the fireplace, Floo Powder in hand, and said clearly 'Draco Black's residence, Italy.' He was very conscious to make sure he spoke clearly: memories of the first time he travelled by Floo came to the front of his mind everytime he even saw a fireplace.

'Harry? What are you doing here?' Draco said with a smile, as Harry spun round to look at him.

'You really have no idea?'

'No. Enlighten me.' Draco looked more worried than happy.

'There was an article in the Prophet about your "date" with Matteo Barile. Is it true?'

'I went out for dinner with him, but I made it perfectly clear that I had a boyfriend. It wasn't a date.'

'How did you even start talking to him?' Harry looked relieved, but still suspicious of Draco.

'We met at a Quidditch game. He saw me cheering for Italy in the stands and wanted to talk to me. He recognised me from when I was very young: I came to Italy with my mother lots as a child when Lucius was on his "business trips". We lived in the same neighbourhood when I was here.' Draco showed an expression of thinly veiled anger as he mentioned his father. 'You know there would never be anyone but you, right?'

'Yeah… I just got worried.'

'Do you have the newspaper with you? I'd like to see it,' Draco asked, with the spark of an idea circling in his mind.

'Yeah, it's right here,' Harry said, handing it to him.

Draco scanned the cover for a few seconds before finding what he was looking for.

'Look,' he said, showing Harry, 'The article was written by Rita Skeeter. Do you really expect anything she writes to be truthful? In fourth year she said that you were dating Granger!'

'Yeah, okay, I believe you. Would you stop rubbing it in my face?'

'I love you, Harry.'

'I love you too, Draco. Do you remember what you said when you left 8 months ago today?'

'What did I say?'

'"Love can conquer any distance or time."'

**Review if you liked it!**

**To the person who offered to translate my fanfiction into Vietnamese, I'd love that but be sure to give me credit if you post it online (I would have private messaged but you were on as a guest).**


End file.
